This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
Displays such as liquid crystal display have polarizers. The polarizers are formed from polymer layers that are laminated to glass display layers. It may be desirable to ensure that a polarizer layer has the same size as an associated glass display layer. If the polarizer is too large, the edge of the polarizer will overhang the edge of the glass display layer, which in turn can lead to polarizer peeling. If the polarizer is too small, the edge of the display will have an unsightly visible polarizer edge. Although the polarizer edge may be covered with a plastic bezel, the use of a bezel reduces the visible area of a display and can make the display unattractive.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays with polarizers for electronic devices.